Dragon's domain
by Brown.eyes.and.bushy.tales
Summary: There's more than trouble in paridise for Raimundo and Kimiko. But when they're abandoned in the jungle with no means of survival and a deadly secret involving Kimiko is unmasked, can they put their dissagreements aside and survive? Raikim! ON HIATUS


Aloha! Its been a while since I've done a Xiaolin showdown fic, so I bring to you, Dragon's domain! (I wanted to call it dragon's den but I think that's copyright, :()

But... anyways! I think you will like it, but I can't know unless you review!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any TV programmes, such as Xiaolin showdown or Dragon's den.

You may begin!

--

"I AM _SICK _OF YOU RAIMUNDO!!" She yelled, barging past clay to follow Raimundo, who was in the process of storming off to his room to quiet the petite dragon of fire's cursing. The shoku warrior had had just enough of their trivial disagreements that appeared to be becoming as frequent as once a day. By now he had learned to tune out his anger and be firm like a leader should be, so instead of arguing back, he would usually allow her to follow him until her rage burnt out, but today he had had enough. They'd been restless and uncooperative, which resulted in lack of training, he'd had an injury, and he couldn't stand much more; Kimiko's rant was going to be the cherry on top of the cake.

"Are you listening to me? Oh great, now you're ignoring your own girlfriend-"He laughed bitterly, turning to face her and removing his hands from his scarlet pockets.

"I. Have. Been. Lenient. Enough. And _you_ are the main cause of my foul mood today. I don't _want_ to hear how much I annoy you. Know why? Because however much _I_ annoy _you_ couldn't be a fraction of how much _I'm_ _hating _you right now, so stay outta my way Kimiko!" He was gone before she had time to register what he had said, and as a natural reaction, she began to follow him, but as a violent gust of wind pushed her back into Clay, (who caught her in mid flight) she remembered how angry she was.

"We're over Pedrosa!" She yelled, but instantly regretted her words as she saw him flinch with pain.

Omi, Dojo and master Fung emerged from the meditation chamber with several scrolls in the midst of the argument; Kimiko was fuming as Clay tried to restrain her and Raimundo was in the process of exiting the winding hallway. Master Fung raised an eyebrow, "Young monks, we must gather. There is a new shen gong wu active: The Sakura strobe: Temporarily blinds enemies and aids escape, "

Dojo leaned forewords and also supplied, "It also comes in handy for parties and SOS signals."

"I think I need saving now," Kim mumbled as she saw Raimundo heading for their direction.

Master Fung turned to face Raimundo. "We must retrieve this wu. The sister wu is the mind reader conch; when combined, you will be able to have telekinetic conversations, which may give you the upper hand in battle. Raimundo. You will lead the Wudai monks to the shen gong wu with the help of dojo. Afterwards, return straight to the temple. I suggest you leave now."

"Yes master Fung." He bowed, mounting Dojo with the others.

Raimundo frowned; Omi and Clay always sat at the front so Kimiko could sit in font of him and he could embrace her. Today, she sat right at the front, and seemed to be enjoying it. _'Maybe she just needed space.'_

'_Maybe she's been under some pressure lately.' _He thought. That was until she whipped out her phone and commenced an engaging conversation with her five-year best friend, Keiko.

He released a meaningful sigh before instructing Dojo to take them to the wu with his senses.

"And get us there as _fast _as you can. Master Fung seems to think this shen gong wu is important." They soared high above the tropical rainforests, taking in the view as well as remembering their goals.

"What's so important about a light?" Kimiko asked, resting her head on her hand.

"I didn't _say_ there was anything important about a light. I said _Master Fung_seemed to think this shen gong wu was important!"

"He would have said so if it was important!"

"Be quiet Kimiko!" She stood.

"Hey hey! Sit down, it's pretty high up!" Dojo's voice leaked worry as he tried to position himself in a safe manner.

"I won't sit down until-"She inhaled a sharp gasp of air, followed by an acute scream as she tumbled from the safety of the dragon's back. In her attempt to grab a hold of something, sparks of flames dispersed in all directions and set several trees alight. When the shock of falling died away, she looked for something to break her fall, seeing there was not much more time before her body collided with the earth. Not even Clay's attempts to lasso her back prevailed. When she glared skywards, she found that Raimundo was less than an inch in contact with her as he grabbed her waist. To her dismay he didn't fly, but continued to fall with her in his grasp.

"Why won't you fly!?" She screamed, trying to push herself away from him as he tumbled faster.

"I don't know! I can't!" He bellowed against the howling wind.

Kimiko had to think of something quick to save them from their deaths, the only problem was, what? Then an idea she knew couldn't fail crossed her mind. She detached herself from Raimundo and reattached her hand to his, yelling as loud as she could, "Judolet flip!!" Small bursts of flames radiated on her black boots and fingerless gloves as her body pivoted towards a tree. When she was close enough, she reached for a tree and, despite the fact the deadly sharp thorns dug into her flawless skin, she held on. She let out a wrenching cry and allowed the tree to catapult her and Raimundo onto a more-solid limb. They both panted heavily, still in each other's arms, until Kimiko winced in soreness. She turned away from Raimundo to inspect herself, until Raimundo placed a tender hand on her bare shoulder. She reluctantly stared at him, and something in his soft stare made her show him her injuries. He examined her hand with care; most of her arm had shallow pink scratches, while her hand had deep slashes and a moderate amount of blood. Her face was pained as he handled her hand carefully, so he let go.

"That's a pretty nasty scratch…" He seemed to have forgotten there little feud they had previously, and took his satin-black robe off to reveal a plain white T-shirt. He then placed her hand on it, and she gasped.

"No worries; Master Fung can always have it replaced." He then took the yellow tunic and tenderly bandaged her arm, making a neat bow at the top of her appendage. He grinned, and she gazed at him.

"Y-y' know I didn't mean what I said earlier…" She grimaced, but Raimundo was only half sure it was because of her wound.

"I know; you were just having a bad day. So was I." He seemed so serene. When she looked at him, all around him, including time, seemed to slow down; nature was at his command.

"I didn't either." There was an awkward silence.

"Rai?" She hadn't uttered those words since they began their daily fights. Even though they usually reconciled in that same night.

"Yeah?"

"Why-how come-What happened- Why couldn't you fly back there?" She stuttered nervously, before he lifted her chin so she would look at him.  
"I honestly don't know, maybe-maybe there's been an unbalance in the forces of elements, because somebody tried to do what Omi did and change the course of history." She laughed, which was what he had been aiming for. But he told the truth. He had no idea why he had failed to protect them. There was never anything wrong with his strength or element. But he just didn't _feel _anything. Where he usually gets a burst of excitement in his chest that channels his flight, he felt nothing. What did he do to make that disappear? He cast his gaze skywards and was stunned to find that the vast stretch of blue sky was evolving into a blaze of red and purple before his eyes. If they didn't get back soon, they'd be stuck until morning.

"We should be getting back to the temple."

"What do you mean?" She told him, letting him know how exasperated she felt. "Are we even still in China? We're in an unfamiliar forest and none of us have any outdoor survival skills. Oh, and I neglected to mention that you can't get us out of here since you've lost control of your element." She handed him back his dry, blood-stained robe. "Here. I do know that we'll need warmth to survive the night." As she said this, she clutched at her naked arms, and mentally cursed herself for wearing her sporty yellow and black outfit. He watched sadly as she shivered and placed her arms underneath her jacket to mask them from the cold. He removed his white T-shirt and without giving her any warning, put her head and arms through al the correct holes.

"You forgot that you'll have to stay warm too…" He told her, positioning his robes.

"Thanks…Hey,"

"What's wrong?"

"When I Judolet-flipped back there; I could still use my powers,"

"I noticed." He closed his eyes as he dramatically put a hand to his chest to cause some amusement.

Kimiko grinned. "I could go and find some firewood and we could camp out for tonight. My treat?" She asked it as a question, but even if he did say no she was going. Even if she wasn't doing it for herself.

"No. I don't want you to get lost and me not be able to find you."

She began climbing down the bark, being careful to watch her bandaged arm on the crevices of the elderly tree. He reached for her hand just before she became out of reach and stared her down. Both too proud to back down, he began coming down after her. "Let's make a compromise; you can go and get firewood, but I have to come with you. I'm coming with you Kimi,"

Rai took a big leap to the ground and landed amply on the bark-chipped ground, gripping her hand and catching her mid-flight to set her gently on the ground beside her.

"Wait." She put a hand in front of him to stop him from stepping any closer, and she stared at him, hoping he could see what she was looking at. "Do you see it?"

"See what?" He strained to look ahead of him, but failed to see what she looked at.

"There's light up ahead, there's a village! We can ask around so we can get the signal to Dojo!"

"I dunno, this seems a little bit to convenient. Remember when we thought we saw Omi's family?"

"Yes, but what do we have to lose? We're both freezing, hungry and have no idea where in the world we are. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Ambush?"

"Hello? Does Xiaolin training mean anything to you?" she knocked on his head playfully.

"Fine. But I'll lead the way." Kimiko rolled her eyes; He was always too overprotective around her, she could do fine by herself. And she knew he knew that, but at the same time it was nice to know that he cared about her so much. So she let him take a couple of steps ahead before she trailed behind him, taking in her surroundings and embracing the blaze of warmth from the bonfire in the distance. If they could last the night, then they could find out why Raimundo's element seemed to have failed him. There was may questions left unanswered, how they get home, do the templeknow they're missing, and why can't Raimundo summon wind? As they got closer, a group of slender sillouetes emerged from trees, and judging from their warrior stances,they weren't entirley sure whether asking them for help was such a great Idea.

"You," One said in a thick, shrouded accent."Are being ambushed..."

--

Wooh hoo! Its been a while! I'm not sure how long this will be, but make sure you review! :D


End file.
